


Role Reversal

by ESawyer



Series: Magic Hands [3]
Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, smut but like the tiniest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: Connor has a sore back, Kevin might have magic hands.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone or as part of the ‘magic hands’ series.

“_Ouch_! Shit!” 

Kevin’s eyes shot open, his pleasure half melting away. Connor was still on top of him (and inside him), bracing himself on his forearms, but his face was contorted into a look of pain. Quite a contrast to the look that Kevin was used to seeing when they were in this position. 

“What?” Kevin asked, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his boyfriends eyes, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Connor muttered, “just my back. It’s hurting,”

“Do you want to stop?” Kevin asked. 

“No. Can we just change positions?” he said, sliding out of Kevin and laughing as he let out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact.

“Sure. What do you want?”

Connor looked thoughtful for a moment, “hands and knees?” 

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Connor as he sat up. 

“Is your back actually hurting or do you just like the sight of me on my hands and knees?” 

“Both,” Connor admitted, putting his hands on Kevin’s hips and spinning him round, “but it really will help with my back,”

“Well, I can’t be a terrible boyfriend and not help you with your back, can I?” Kevin said lightly, getting into position, “can you remember to pull my-“ he broke off into a moan as Connor twisted his hand into his hair and tugged slightly as he slid back in, “-my... _ah_, my hair...”

“I still can’t believe you let me give you a scalp massage the first time we met when you really like hair pulling,” Connor muttered, keeping one hand firmly on Kevin’s hips.

“You’re never gonna -  _fuck_ \- you’re never gonna drop that, are you?” Kevin said in between pants, dropping his head onto the pillow in front of him. 

“Never,” Connor said brightly, leaning forward and kissng the back of Kevin’s neck, “I did  really appreciate all those little moans you were trying to hide though,”

“You’re annoying,” was all Kevin managed to gasp out. 

Two hours later - after a  _very_ eventful shower - they were cuddled up together in bed; Kevin resting his head on Connor’s chest whilst the latter traces his finger up and down Kevin’s arm, sending shivers up his body. 

“How’s your back now?” Kevin asked. 

“Achy, but it’ll be fine in the morning. I think I might have just hurt it in work. It happens,” 

Kevin then gets an idea. 

“Do you want a massage?” 

Connor laughs at this and kisses the top of Kevin’s head.

“No, I don’t. I’ll just stretch it out in the morning and it’ll be fine,” 

“Can you at least stretch somewhere I can see you?” 

Kevin couldn’t see him, but he just knew that Connor had rolled his eyes.

“Would you like me to be shirtless as well?”

“Just your underwear is fine,”

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll see what I can do,” 

The next morning, Kevin took it upon himself to help Connor stretch (because he was a thoughtful boyfriend) and was very nearly late for work for the first time in his life. 

** ——**

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Connor as he watched him bend down to pick his shoes up off the floor with a grunt. He rolled his shoulders back a few times before stretching his arms above his head and moaning at the apparent effort of it all. 

“You alright?” Kevin asked as he tied his tie. 

“Bit stiff, that’s all,” Connor replied, rubbing his neck. 

“You need to book a couple of days off work. You worked 6 days last week and you don’t have one day off this week!” 

“That’s a bit rich coming from you, Mr. “_I’ll go to sleep when I’ve finished marking these 60 essays_,”.” Connor said lightly, “I told you, I’m going to a book a week off in the summer.”

Kevin wasn’t convinced. 

“Do you want a massage?” he asked (again).

“Not off you,”

“Hey! Why not?” Kevin asked, slightly offended. 

“Kev, you’re good at many, many things...but I just don’t think that massaging will be one of them,” Connor said, kissing him on the cheek, “but I’ll come to you if I ever want to be lectured about something historical. Like the Second World War,” 

“Do you want to be lectured about the Second World War?” 

“No,” Connor said quickly, “No. Never. Please. History is my least favourite subject. So boring,”

Kevin stared at him and held a hand to his chest. 

“That very nearly killed me. How do you feel knowing that you very nearly killed your boyfriend?” 

Connor just grinned at him and kissed him, “I have to go to work, I’m sure you’ll get over it,”

“History is interesting!” Kevin yelled after Connor as he walked to the front door, “it’s important!”

“I’m sure it is, love!” 

Was History boring? When Kevin sat in his third period class, overlooking his classroom, this question played on his mind. His students always looked happy enough when they were taking notes and he didn’t have a single student who was failing. Surely that meant his lessons weren’t boring, right? 

“Guys! I have a question,” 

His students looked up at him.

“Do you find History boring?” 

No one replied and Kevin sighed. 

“Why are you asking us that? Does it go towards our grade?” 

“No, Charlie, it doesn’t,” Kevin said, “I just - my boyfriend said that History was boring this morning. Is it?” 

“Mr Price, you’re gay?” 

Kevin’s heart dropped to his stomach. He had somehow gotten through almost three years of teaching without mentioning the fact that he was gay to any of his students. It wasn’t because he wasn’t proud of who he was, he just didn’t want to open himself up to any homophobic abuse off the kids (or their parents, who were always much worse). 

“Uhhh...Yeah, I am,” Kevin said. 

“HA! Daniel, you owe me 10 dollars!” Katie (one of Kevin’s favourite students) shouted at Daniel Rhodes, “I knew it!” 

“Have you...have you had bets on whether I’m gay or not?” Kevin asked weakly. 

Katie suddenly blushed and looked quite ashamed of herself, “Sorry, sir, it’s just...well we were never sure,” 

“How many of you thought I was gay?” He asked. 

About half the class raised their hands and Kevin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“The rest of you need to sort your gaydar out,” then he paused, “but none of you are  uncomfortable with it, are you?”

When no one says that they are, Kevin felt himself relax and very quickly changed the subject before someone took it upon themselves to ask if he was as a top or bottom. 

“Great. Just making sure. But...is my boyfriend right?” 

“No,” Charlie said, “well, I used to think that History was boring until you started teaching me,”

“Yeah, you made Hitler fun,” Daniel said, nodding his head thoughtfully. 

“Daniel, please, for the love of god, never,  ever say that sentence again. That is the easiest way to get someone to punch you,” Kevin said quickly, “and also never tell anyone that I made Hitler fun. Hitler is not meant to be fun,”

“You asked,” Daniel muttered. 

And although Kevin didn’t really want to be the reason that a group of teenagers find Hitler ‘fun’, the compliment did warm his heart and he was very quick to tell Connor about it when they were both at home. 

“See, History isn’t boring! They like it!” 

“Babe, it was just a throw away comment,” Connor said, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder, “I didn’t meant for it to bother you that much. I just didn’t like History in school,” 

“Probably because you had a terrible teacher,” Kevin said, “if you had me as your teacher-“

“-I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on account of your distracting attractiveness,” 

Kevin scrunched up his nose. 

“Students finding teachers attractive is very creepy, you know,”

“Good job I’m not a student then, isn’t it?” Connor muttered, sitting up and groaning in the process, “ugh, my back is  killing me. That’s one thing they don’t tell you about becoming a masseuse!”

“What?” 

“That in helping people with  their back problems,  you get back problems,” Connor grumbled, stretching his back out, “whenever I lie down I feel like my back is caving in on itself!” 

“Do you want a massage?” 

Connor rolled his eyes, “No, I don’t. You don’t know how to massage,” 

“Course I do! You do it to me all the time!” 

“Babe, I trained for two years,” Connor said, “I didn’t learn how to massage people from getting massages,”

“Con,  _pleaaaase_ ,” Kevin pouted before giving him his most charming smile, “I bet you I can make your back feel better,” 

“Kev-“

“ _ Pleeeaaassseeeee _ ,” 

“Ugh. Fine.” Connor exclaimed, jumping up, “but if you bruise me, I’m never speaking to you again,”

“Yay!” 

Kevin grabbed Connors hand and dragged him into the bedroom. Grumbling under his breath, Connor took his t-shirt off and lay face down on the bed, but before Kevin could even get near him, he sat up again. 

“Watch your posture or you’ll hurt your back. Sit up straight, don’t bend down,”

“Right,” Kevin said, pushing Connor back down onto the bed and sitting in the way that he does when he massages Kevin. 

“Go on one knee, actually, it’ll be more comfortable,” 

“You always complain about people who talk when you’re massaging them and now you won’t shut up,”

“Sorry,” Connor said, putting his face into the pillow, “I’ll be quiet.”

Kevin knew that he wouldn’t be, but he doesn’tsay anything. He just placed his hands on the small of Connors back and slowly began to move them up either side of his spine. Connor then made a noise, only it wasn’ta noise of pleasure, but of amusement. 

“Why are you laughing?” Kevin asked, quickly withdrawing his hands, “Have I done it wrong?” 

“No, no, no,” Connor reassured him, “no, it’s just - it’s very  light . You need more pressure. Look, lie down and I’ll show you,” 

“I’m meant to be massaging you!” Kevin exclaimed as Connor wriggled out from underneath him. 

“Yeah, and it’s  terrible. Just let me show you.” 

Glaring, Kevin flops face down onto the bed but the glare soon melts away when Connor puts his hands on his back. 

“See? That’s what you’re meant to do,” Connor said, threading his hands in Kevin’s hair, who immediately moans at the touch, “try again,”

“I don’t want to hurt you though,” Kevin said when they switched positions. 

“You won’t,” is Connor’s muffled reply. 

Determined to do it right, Kevin applies more pressure and starts again. This time, Connor makes what Kevin can only assume is a satisfied noise and Kevin carries on, trying his best to do everything that Connor would usually do. 

“Was that OK? Did I do it wrong? Have I hurt you even more?” Kevin asked, leaning forward and kissing the back of Connors neck. 

“No,” Connor chuckled, rolling over so that Kevin was straddling him, “No. It felt nice. You did good,” 

Kevin grinned and leaned forward again to kiss him. 

“I should probably just leave the massaging to you in the future, shouldn’t I?” 

“You stick to Hitler, I’ll stick to massaging,” 

Kevin sighed and added ‘making Hitler fun’ to the list of things that Connor would never let him live down. 


End file.
